Meet the Baby
by GryffindorSeeeeker
Summary: Hermione Weasley, just age 24, found herself pregnant with Ron Weasley's baby. Both are excited, but are they ready for the task of parenthood?
1. Chapter 1

In a little town in London, in a neighborhood said, to some, to not exist, a little house sat on top of a hill. There, lived a young couple by the name of Ronald and Hermione Weasley.

The sun was just coming up. The alarm clock blared in the Weasleys' house. Hermione groaned and smacked her hand over the 'snooze' button, though she sat up.

"Hermione?''Ron spoke from the other side of the bed, where he'd been sleeping. "Is it morning? I don't wanna go to work."

"Yes, Ron."Hermione stood and glanced at Ron. "I'll make breakfast if you get up."

Ron jumped out of bed so quickly that he tripped over his blankets. "Okay!"

Hermione laughed and began downstairs to where their kitchen was. She headed to the stove and turned it on. Soon, there was a loud noise from outside, and Hermione looked to see their tiny owl, Pigwidgeon (who Ron had got when he was thirteen; Hermione brewed a Potion to make the owl immortal) carrying a letter to them. He landed on the windowsill, and Hermione smiled and let the owl inside.

She looked at the letter and began to read.

 _Ron and Hermione Weasley,_

 _I know we haven't really talked since me and Astoria's wedding, and we didn't have the best relationship in Hogwarts, either. But I still felt the need to tell you this._

 _Astoria's pregnant, which means I'm going to be a dad. I'm really, really excited._

 _I'm telling you this for this reason: I know Ron comes from a rather abnormally large sized family._ (Hermione rolled her eyes). _This makes me think you two will have kids soon. If you guys need any advise, you can come to us. We know you have Harry and Ginny as well, seeing as they already have James._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione grinned and called upstairs to Ron, "Ron! Come down here! Draco's pregnant!"

"EW!"Ron called back.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Astoria's pregnant, I mean!"

In a second, Ron had Apparated downstairs. Pig flew over and landed on his arm. He smiled and read over the letter.

"Oh, great!'' Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Perhaps he's right."

"Right about what?"Hermione suspiciously eyed him.

"Right about us having kids?" Ron replied, though it was more like a question. Hermione shimmied out of his arms, muttering, "Maybe."

After Ron had gone to work, Hermione decided she needed someone to talk to. Someone, obviously, being Ginny. She Disapparated and Apparated to Ginny's house - Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. They had cleaned it up so they could raise their son, James Sirius Potter, in the house.

She knocked on the door, and instantly heard feet shuffling. Ginny swung the door open and grinned at Hermione. Her bright red hair was curled, and it fell perfectly around her shoulder. Hermione always wondered how she had time to do that, seeing as she had James who was only five months old.

"Hermione!"Ginny beamed, letting Hermione in. "How are you?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm good. What about you guys?"

"Fine, mostly."Ginny shrugged lightly. "Harry's been really upset lately. Kreacher's getting really old. St. Mungo's says he'll probably die soon." Upon Hermione's confused look (Harry never liked Kreacher), she added, "Kreacher really, really likes James."

"Oh."Hermione glanced around. "Where is Kreacher?"

"Playing with the baby." Ginny laughed lightly. "Anyway, what brings you here? I thought you had work with S.P.E.W."

"I'm coming in late. There's nothing really big happening."Hermione smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."

"Come into the living room." Hermione followed Ginny into the sitting room, and sat down on the couch across from Ginny.

"Okay … you remember Draco and Astoria Malfoy, right?" When Ginny nodded, Hermione continued. "Well, they're pregnant. _She's_ pregnant. And in the letter they sent us, Draco said he'd expected me and Ron to have a baby soon, seeing as he comes from a large family. And - I don't know if I even want kids.''She looked away. Ginny sighed.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Hermione nodded and Ginny continued. ''I think you do want kids. I've seen you around James, and Victoire, and Dominique, and Louis, and Fred - and you're so _happy_ around them. So, in conclusion, I truly think you do."

Hermione nodded slowly. She felt like Ginny was right. "How is pregnancy?"

Ginny laughed. "Painful, if you want me to be honest with you. But really - I'm sure you hear this a lot - it's completely worth it.''

Hermione grinned. "I have a feeling Ron will be happy with this news."

"What news?" a gruff voice spoke from the other couch. Hermione looked over, startled, to see no one there.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. There was a slight shift in the air, and then a man pulled an Invisibility Cloak off himself. It was Harry, and he was smirking lightly.

"Harry!" Hermione whined, leaning over to hit his shoulder.

"Hey … sorry.'' Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Hermione in a hug. Hermione smiled, hugging her friend back.

"I was talking to Ginny about pregnancies."she said after a moment, pulling away and leaning back against the couch. Harry looked shocked.

"You're pregnant?"

"Not yet." Ginny answered for Hermione, smiling at her. "Soon. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned. "Right."

 **I'm sorry this was really short. Next chapters will be longer!**

 **Thanks for reading, if you actually did.**

 **Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hermione sat in her office, working. It was mostly quiet - she could hear the clock ticking, and birds chirping outside.

There was a knock on the door.

She waved her wand at the door, and it opened respectfully. Astoria Malfoy stood there, with a wide grin.

"Astoria!"Hermione grinned, waving Astoria inside. "How good to see you!"

''You too, Hermione."Astoria smiled and walked in, shutting the door. "Draco said he told you and Ron the news, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Congratulations!"

''Thanks."Astoria sat. "Well, I have to talk to you."

"Shoot, then."

"I was talking to Ginny Potter earlier this week, and she told me that you wanted to have a baby." Hermione grimaced. She didn't really know why Ginny would tell anyone about that, since it wasn't positive her and Ron were having a baby.

"Oh." Hermione nodded for Astoria to go on.

"I just wanted to tell you … if you need any advice or anything, feel free to ask me." Astoria gave a smile.

Hermione grinned. "Thanks, Astoria. That's really all I'm hearing right now. Once Ginny had James, everyone was expecting me and Ron to have a baby next. I can get advice from Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, my mother …"Hermione laughed lightly. "Thanks."

Astoria smiled. ''Of course. I'd really better be going. Draco will be wondering where I am."

"Of course. Bye, Astoria."

"Bye, Hermione."

''Ron?" Hermione glanced at her husband as they ate dinner.

"Mmm?"he glanced at her through a mouthful of food. Hermione waited until he swallowed.

"I - I want to have a baby."she said finally. Earlier that day, she had spoken to Astoria Malfoy, and now she really wanted to have a baby with Ron. To add another Weasley to the huge family.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Really? That - that's great! Okay! I want to have a baby!"

Hermione laughed and stood, grabbing her plate and beginning to the sink to wash them. "I talked to Astoria Malfoy, and she said if I needed any advice, I could go to her. You could go to Draco, too. Or George, Harry, your dad, or Bill …"

Ron chuckled. "We're gonna have a shitload of advice."

"We really are."Hermione began to scrub the dishes. ''Victoire's fifth birthday is in a month. It would be good if we got pregnant - gosh, Ron, you're so immature! - if _I_ got pregnant before then so we could tell them when everyone's together.''

Ron nodded, chuckling lightly. "Well, then we better get a move on. Get preggo as soon as possible."he winked at Hermione. She rolled her eyes, but kissed him lightly.

W

"Of course, Ron.''

Hermione leaned over a toilet, emptying her stomach of, seemingly, everything she'd eaten for the past week. It had been two weeks since her and Ron tried for a baby (wink, wink), and now she felt sick as shit.

When Hermione had told her, Ginny began screaming 'OMG! You're PREGNANT! OMG!'

Hermione thought she was, too, but she wasn't positive. it wasn't until she realized her period was late that she felt positive.

"Ron."she said one day at midnight, when the couple was laying in bed, cuddled together.

"Mmm?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

She could practically feel Ron grin. "I'll get tests tomorrow, Hermione. Muggle pregnancy tests are good, I hear."

Hermione lazily nodded. "Okay, Ron. We'll find out tomorrow."


End file.
